


The Shadow Hybrid

by ScarletGoddess12



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: BAMF Simon Lewis, F/M, Faerie Simon Lewis, Faeries (True Blood), Female Simon Lewis, Hybrid Simon Lewis, Mates, Mating, Possessive Godric (True Blood), Possessive Raphael Santiago, Protective Godric (True Blood), Protective Raphael Santiago, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: Simone refused to betray Raphael and the clan just to get the Book of White and refused to choose sides. So, she decides to move to Bon Temps, Louisiana to live with her relatives, the Stackhouse family. She meets Eric, Pam, and Chow along with Bill, who is Sookie's boyfriend. Everyone is surprise to find out that the Thousand plus year old Viking, along with Pam and Chow have become quite attached to her.





	The Shadow Hybrid

Simone couldn't believe what Clary was asking her to do. She wanted her to betray Raphael and her clan to get Camille out, so they can get her where the Book of White is at, so they could wake Jocelyn up. Clary couldn't actually think that she would just betray Raphael and the clan because she asked her too, right?

Simone looked at Clary in disbelief. "You're joking right?" She asked her best-friend. Not know if she was joking or not.

"No, I'm not joking. Simone, come on, we have to wake up my mom and we need the Book of White to do that, which Camille know where it is. This is the only way to do this." Clary told her vampire best-friend.

Simone couldn't believe what she was hearing. Didn't Clary know what would happen if she did agree and betray Raphael and the clan, that she would be banished from the clan and they might even put a kill order on her head. It's like her best-friend didn't even care about that, at what would happen to her if she did this. She couldn't believe how she didn't see how selfish Clary could be.

She shook her head. She would never betray the clan or Raphael, who she was falling in love with. "No."

"What? Why not?" Clary couldn't understand why Simone was refusing to help them get Camille, so they get her to tell them where the Book of White is. Her mother, Jocelyn, is like a mother to Simone since her own mother wasn't really a mother to her. She didn't get that she was asking her best-friend to betray Raphael and the clan, who are her new family and has helped with the whole vampire thing.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that?!" Simone asked, everyone could tell she was anger due to the tone in her voice. "You're asking me to betray Raphael and the clan. Not only that but asking me, to help you get Camille out from where she is. Have you forgotten what she has done to me? Why in the hell would I help you get her out?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten what she did to you, Simone but come on, we need her to tell us where the Book of White is at, so we can wake up my mom. My mom, who is like a mother to you since yours wasn't really mother to you at all. So what if you betray Raphael and his clan, they're all evil anyway."

Everyone was just watching as the two best-friends arguing. They didn't know if this was their first big argument or not. They also knew that the mention of Simone's mother wasn't a good thing to bring up when they saw the look on her face. They could tell that she didn't want hear anything to do with her mother.

"1, don't ever bring my _mother_  into this argument, you know better then to do that. 2, don't try to bring up Jocelyn being like a mother to me to get me to do what you want. 3, don't ever say that Raphael and the clan are evil." Simone was pissed off now. "Do you know how selfish you are being right now? Raphael and the clan took me in and they are my family now, I will never betray them. Also do you know what would happen to me if I agree to betray them, they would banish me and might even put a kill order on me? Do you even care what would happen to me if I did what you wanted me to do?"

"Of course I care what happens too you but I need to wake my mom up. And so what if they banish you, you can stay at the Institute and if they put a kill order on you, we'll protect you." Clary said, trying to get her best-friend to agree to help them. She didn't notice how selfish she is sounding right now.

"God, are you even listening to yourself. You're being selfish, Clary. Not everything is about you. I could lose Raphael and the clan, my new family, helping you. I'm sorry but not even you are worth that." Simone then blurred away using her vampire speed.

* * *

**-Hotel Dumort-**

Once she got to the hotel, she blurred up to her bedroom and went inside, closing the door behind her and leaned against it. She couldn't believe how selfish Clary was being. _'Has Clary always been this selfish and I just didn't see it or did she become this selfish after all that has happened?'_ She thought as she moved from her door and laid down on her bed. _'I can't believe she actually brought my_ mother _in this. She promised to never bring her up in front of me, ever. Then do use Jocelyn to try and make me agree to betray Raphael and the clan.'_

Simone sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that she didn't want to see Clary anytime soon. She also knew that she needed to tell Raphael what was happening, but she didn't want to choose between those she cares about. She still sees the other shadowhunters as friends. She then decided that she would leave New York until everything was over with.

 _'Time to talk to Raphael about what has been happening.'_   Simone thought as she got up from her bed. She then left her bedroom and went to Raphael's bedroom, so she could talk to him.

She took a deep breath before knocking on Raphael's door and waited for him to either tell her to come in or to open the door. "Come in." Raphael called out from inside of his bedroom. She opened the door before going into room, shutting the door behind her.

Raphael looked up to see Simone and gave a small smile. "Hey baby. How was the wedding? You look beautiful in that dress." He said but he soon frowned when he saw a nervous look on his baby's face. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Clary got into a huge argument." Simone said still upset about what Clary was asking her to do.

"What was the argument about." Raphael had a feeling that what their argument was about, he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

******Simone Fae Abilities:** ** **

**Telepathy:** Due to her fae blood, she is able to read the minds of mundanes/humans, shadowhunters, downworlders and other supernatural creatures. But she can also turn off her telepathy.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** Due to her fae blood, she is able to control the elements. She can control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.

 **Magic:** She is able to do magic due to her fae blood. While she is able to use magic, her cousin, who is also half or part fae isn't able too.

 **Dream Manipulation:** Due to her fae blood, she can create, shape, enter and manipulate dreams others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares.

 **Teleportation:** Due to her Fae blood, she has the ability to teleport but she can only teleport to where she has already been too.

 **Blood for Daywalking:** Simone's blood holds the ability to let vampire walk in the sun due to her fae blood.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or True Blood.**

****

**(Simon's dress.)**

****Simone refused betray Raphael and the clan to help Clary and the other to get Camille, so they get the Book of White. She also refuses to chose sides, so she neutral in all of it and decided to leave until everything is over with. Simone will tell Raphael what she and Clary huge argument was about in the next chapter.** **


End file.
